Jealousy
by Tzaritsa
Summary: And Roy knows, of course, that this "her" is no one in particular. Just everyone but Riza. The women he is free to date. To marry. To love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir." Riza, clearly frustrated with the way the conversation was going, turned to walk out of the office. No sooner had she taken a step had Roy whipped her back around, gripping her shoulders.

"You know why I have to take her there! You're not the only one who likes that restaurant!" Roy knew Riza wasn't fond of his upcoming date, or the fact that she considered the venue to be her and Roy's place. She pursed her lips, not too pleased with the situation but also not too upset about his hands being on her. Not wanting him to win this argument or be around long enough to succumb to the power his gaze held over her, she jerked away only to be pushed back against the door, flinching at the sound.

"You really think it's easy for me? That I wouldn't be thinking about you the entire time?" His eyes looked crazed as they beamed into hers. Maybe it was more than the argument. The fact that they'd been working on this mission for weeks didn't help matters, especially when it kept them both busy day and night without much time alone. And now they are perhaps one "date" away from solving the whole thing but that doesn't matter because Riza's eyes are flooded with want and love and fire and Roy has to take his hands off of her before his own desire gets the best of him. Her scent fills him, drugs him, and he just wants to throw her on his desk and take her right then. It had been too long.

"Forget it, Colonel-" Riza noticed his eyebrow twitch at the formality "it's nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me-" and then his lips crushed against hers, his hands on either side of her head. All she sees is him (and oh how she wants him!) and for a moment she forgets how to breathe as his tongue glides across her lips, seeking entrance. The kiss was hard and unexpected, something she would usually welcome. But she won't give in that easily. She keeps her lips firm and arms to her side as he continues, pressing her against the door and hoping no one gets too suspicious about the creaking. He breaks away, obviously frustrated with her reaction, or lack thereof. His hands don't leave her face, but rather tighten to comfortably fit around her. His thumb elects to brush across her cheek, fiddling with a stray hair that he doesn't bother to put back behind her ear. Not yet.

"Don't lock me out," Roy whispered, lowering his hands to her shoulders, guiding her away from the door and placing her against the wall beside it. Riza could do this all day, her unparalleled resolve a quality that Roy both admired and feared. Is she really that upset? Roy did notice that she was just letting him maneuver her around—he would never force her into anything she didn't want to do. Or at least he thought so… he immediately lowered his hands, ashamed at having "handled" her that way. Roy looked flustered as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit that did not escape Riza's sharp eyes.

"That's it?" Riza chuckled, causing Roy to look at her, confused. She took a step forward, raising her hand to tangle her fingers into his hair just before finding his hand. Her soft touch intertwined with his gloved hand, lowering it to her side. She pressed herself flush against him, smirking into his neck as she noticing his breath hitch. "I thought you'd try a little harder than that," she whispered hotly against his ear, sending chills down his spine, just before she darted her tongue onto his earlobe, nibbling at it in that way that drove him crazy. He groaned as she continued, moving her hands to the front of his jacket, undoing his buttons. She left his ear – thank God because he didn't know how much longer he could stand if she kept that up – and pressed warm kisses into the side of his neck. Roy gathered himself and again pressed her against the wall, his hands around her wrists on either side of her head. "You're fine with this? Right now?" She hardly nodded before he was back against her, plunging into her lips that, to his pleasure, opened for him.

His hands moved to her hips as hers tangled into his hair, both of their mouths moving together in passion. She whispered his name in between moans as he nipped the skin along her neck, gliding his tongue to send another surge of passion through her body. Anxious to feel her – against him, on him, around him - he all but ripped off her jacket and pants, all the while catching the sounds that escaped her mouth. He hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted her up against the wall, drawing yet another gasp from his lieutenant as he pressed his hips to hers. The hardness of it all – the wall, his body, his heated desire – was enough to make her faint. With one hand on her hip and the other in her hair, he kissed her until the room was spinning and the only thing holding her in place was the grip of her legs wrapped around his waist. He grinded his hips against hers as she fisted his hair, forcing his lips from hers. Her golden eyes struck into his very soul as their gaze connected with his.

"Why can she get dressed up," Riza began, breathlessly, "and wrap her arm around yours?" Roy's eyes widened as her voice began to shake. "Why can she share dessert with you without raising suspicion dangerous to your career? She has the ability to say 'I love you'… and I often dream of trading lives with her." And Roy knows, of course, that this "her" is no one in particular. Just everyone but her. The women he is free to date. To marry. To love. He brought his fingers to her lips – was she trembling or him? – then rested his palm on her cheek.

He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. "Why would you want to trade lives with her? Would you release my heart from your hand for the chance to hold my arm in public?" The truth was that none of it mattered. Roy had never considered the habits of happy couples. All he knew was Riza and that he loved her with all of his being. He moved her face to his, capturing her lips once again, trying to channel all of the words he could not say. As the kiss grew stronger, the officers were reminded of the few remaining layers of clothing separating them.

"Besides," Roy started with that cocky grin that melted her heart, "only you have the right to wrap your legs around my waist." Before she could respond, he resumed his attentions to her neck as he carried her over to his desk. His hands reached under her shirt, lifting it over her head then resting on her back, fiddling with her bra until it joined her shirt on the floor. The space between them felt like miles and Roy quickly remedied the situation as he pressed her back onto the desk, one hand sending his pens scattering across the floor before returning to her hair. His other hand slid into her panties, feeling her excitement just as much as she could feel his. His fingers worked her into a frenzy and her eyes started to lose focus just before she remembered that he still had his boxers on and that simply was not acceptable. She reached down between them and began to pull down his boxers, struggling as her body responded to Roy's ministrations. He grinned at her eagerness and quickly slid off her panties just before shoving off his last layer of clothing, leaving them both completely exposed, completely heated, and completely ready to be complete, for they are halves to a whole.

Roy gripped her wrists and leaned her back again, his hard body resting upon hers and his hands holding hers above her head. He muttered against her breasts, "so beautiful," against her neck, "you're my everything," and then against her lips, "I love you." And Riza couldn't wait any longer as she forced her hands from his grip and landed them on his ass, pulling him towards her.

"And I love you. Now, fuck me." Roy's pupils dilated and his mouth suddenly went dry, his need for her increasing with every heartbeat of hers he felt against his chest. He repositioned himself, lining his cock against her entrance. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he thrust hard into her, eliciting a shriek from her that he quickly caught in his mouth. They remained still for a moment, adjusting to each other and savoring the intimacy they knew they were born to share. Riza trembled beneath him, her unsteady breathing filling Roy with concern. She caught the worry in his expression and assured him she was okay as she bucked against him, causing him to throw his head back and groan. He looked down at her – her beautiful face, her golden eyes, her… just her – and slowly pulled out of her.

She opened her eyes when she realized he hadn't come back, worried something was wrong. Their gazes locked as they stared into each other and communicated love that no one else could understand. He lifted his hand to her face, his fingers gently grazing her lips before trailing across her jaw line, continuing down her neck and collarbone. He felt goosebumps shoot up all over her as he reached her breast, kneading her but not breaking his gaze. Riza's breathing quickened and she arched up into his touch, longing to feel him inside her again. Seeing her glistening, toned body writhing beneath him almost sent him over the edge, but his hand loosened its grip and slid around her, landing on her back. He lowered himself onto his elbows, one hand playing with her bangs and the other circling her back, the sensation causing her to involuntarily jerk. He grinned softly, her jumpiness in the bedroom (or office) an endearing quality of hers.

Roy splayed his fingers across her back, thrust his tongue into her mouth, and reentered her. He started slamming into her relentlessly, going deeper and deeper while her nails dug into his back harder and harder. With each thrust he grew dizzier, getting drunk off of his lieutenant. The pace quickened as his hips rolled against hers, both of them moving in rhythm as they tried to muffle the moans they couldn't contain. As Roy buried himself deeper and deeper, Riza found herself biting down on her lip to keep from screaming out and letting the whole floor know how right it feels to have Roy between her legs. Roy noticed as he tasted the saltiness upon her lip, the little blood somehow energizing him as he thrust into her harder than before, moaning "Riza" and something about love into her ear and doing so a little louder every time he felt her nails scrape into his back.

Shining with the essence of each other, not knowing where Riza's skin ended and where Roy's began, the two moved wildly with each other as they approached the brink. Their bodies rubbed against each other on his desk and they heard the occasional sound of something falling to the floor. Only faintly, though. Riza's nails dug deeper into his skin, sending a painful – so wonderfully painful! – feeling into Roy which he translated into a loud groan. He felt her tightening around him as her breaths got quicker and the pitch of her sounds got higher. So close. Her body started trembling as he once again grabbed hold of her hands and pinned her down. She lost herself in his eyes of obsidian as he plunged into her with all he had, sending her plummeting over the edge. Heat surged through her body as she began to convulse under him. He continued pounding into her, wanting to keep up with her, until her grip on him tightened, forcing him to come with her and threatening – promising – to never let go.

With one last thrust, his body racked against hers, shooting warmth into her as they reached euphoria together. He collapsed upon her, too exhausted to think about crushing her. After a few minutes of gentle touches and listening to each other's breathing, Riza laced his fingers with hers, bringing his hand to rest on her chest. He couldn't tell if it was her heart or his that he felt beating. He probably knew her pulse as well as he knew his own…

"Take her there," Riza said quietly. "Just promise me you'll always come back to me."

Roy turned towards her, taking in her impossible beauty. She was absolutely radiant, heartbreakingly so with her current serious, contemplative expression. He kissed her cheek, summoning a small smile that made his heart leap.

"I'll never leave you."

And she knew he meant it.


End file.
